Episode 65
Brilith wonders how Agni thought of the decade he spent as her summoned god, and if the time held any meaning for him. Tara, one of the temple magicians, thanks Brilith for her help with her library duties, since the rest of the staff had the day off. Brilith asks her if she was able to recruit any former priest candidates, who serve as back-ups for the priest, and Tara responds that a few agreed to return after they finished up their current duties. After Agni's summoning, the priest candidates became obsolete so they moved on to other jobs and other cities. Now that the Fire god is gone, Brilith is in need of them again. They hear a commotion in the library, and Tara catches two unauthorized children trying to run off with some books. The boy tried to sneak out The Ravishing of Mrs. Witch, and the girl has Idha Etu, a book that Brilith is very familiar with. The boy teases the girl for wanting to summon a god to kiss, and they fight until Tara knocks both on their heads. Brilith explains that the Idha Etu spell is dangerous, and not as fun as they might think because it uses up part of the summoner's lifespan. Unlike hoti and bhavati magic, which only borrow a god's power, Idha Etu calls the god him/herself, and it's not always successful. It first requires the summoner to tear a hole in the wall of realms. Part of the summoner's lifespan, a desperate longing, and an unknown factor are needed for this. The second part requires the God to accept the summoning. Often, the summoner dies before their longing even reaches the god. Ari asks Lorraine and Airi what they are going to do about the Staff of Agni, now that Lorraine turned it into a hungry beast. Airi begins to mock Lorraine's ability, and just as they are about to fight, Ari steps in and yells at them to stop. As they begin to discuss the staff again, the sky suddenly turns red. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (past Brilith): I slept through my alarm going off every 5 minutes for 5 hours straight... ** (past Brilith's back): The shadows in this image on the webtoon came out too dark. Her hairstyle is braided like this. Not really important, so I didn't bother to re-upload this episode just for this. But for the curious, I put a clearer image here (on the blog). ** (books): The Ravishing of Mrs. Witch is Willarv's best-selling 16+ (adult) novel. Since the age of adulthood is 16, Leez can read it if she ever gets the opportunity. ** (bad twins): They are twins. Their dad is a minor character who will appear soon... By the way, they look more like their mom. ** Tara is one of the three temple magicians. She has appeared more often than the other two. ** (Ari in a pickle): The poor little guy is stuck between the #4-ranked and #6-ranked magicians. Just a punch from either of them could kill him. * In one scene, the person sitting next to Agni appears to be Vayu. The identities of the two women next to them are still unknown. * The book written by Asha, Topology is Really Easy (Topology the Easy Way), is among the list of books checked out. * The fact that Atera has no priest candidates has already been mentioned twice. * When Brilith thinks of the priest candidates leaving, one of them is Agwen, the other her mother's original successor, Natasha Ross, who took the Staff of Agni away for some time. * The father of the two children is Praul Ajes, the principal of the Atera Magic Academy. * Agni is shown reading The Ravishing of Mrs. Witch in a later episode. He later picks up the sequel, The Ravishing of the Priestess. Webtoons' translation of the title is The Cris... with the rest of the title cut off. * When Brilith explains the summoning process, the person shown is Brahma, wearing pajamas and blowing bubble gum. References